1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and a driving circuit thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs typically are characterized by attributes including thin, flicker-free, power-saving, and thus are the main trend of displays.
The LCDs mainly rely on optical characteristics of liquid crystal to display. The driving voltage of liquid crystal molecules cannot be fixed at one value, or the liquid crystal molecules may be polarized and optical rotation features may disappear. To protect such features, usually, the liquid crystal panel may be driven by polarity inversion methods. At this moment, the driving voltage of the pixel electrodes may include two polarities. The polarity is positive when the driving voltage of the pixel electrode is greater than the voltage of the common electrode, and the polarity is negative when the driving voltage of the pixel electrode is smaller than the voltage of the common electrode. The absolute value of the voltage difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode is fixed regardless of whether the driving voltage of the pixel electrode is positive or negative, and thus the displayed grayscale are all the same.
The polarity-inversion methods generally includes dot inversion, row version, row inversion, and frame inversion. Compared with other inversion methods, row inversion method is characterized by low power consumption and low flicker, and thus has been widely adopted by LCDs. With respect to the row inversion method, within one frame, the polarity of the driving voltage of the sub-pixels in the same row is the same, and that of the sub-pixels in the adjacent row is opposite. In addition, in order to enhance the brightness, usually, one additional sub-pixel (W) is supplemented to the original three sub-pixels (RGB). Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, when the row inversion method is applied to the RGBW pixel structure, the polarity of the driving voltage of the four sub-pixels (RGBW) is usually configured to be positive, negative, negative, and positive. Each source driver 11 corresponds to one set of four sub-pixels (RGBW) for providing the driving voltage to the four sub-pixels (RGBW).
However, in the above driving method, as the driving voltage of the four sub-pixels (RGBW) may be positive or negative, and thus the source driver 11 has to switch between the positive voltage and the negative voltage, which increases the power consumption of the source driver 11.